Promise
by Sword Breaker
Summary: After Lloyd proposes to Sheena and she says no, he holds a grudge. no oneshot. Please R
1. Chapter 1

1**I wrote this when I saw that every fic that was a Sheloyd ended with them saying I love you. This time it is different. Uhhhhhhhhh...DISCLAIMERATOR...GO! I don't own TOS, Namco does.**

What happens when the heart of a hero is broken? Will he recover? Will he move on? Will he just forget about it? Will he live in suffering for the rest of his life? Or will he never forgive what that person did to him? When Lloyd Aurion proposed to Sheena Fujibayashi and she turned him down, he made a choice. This choice affected the rest of his life. He decided to no longer love. To never have feelings for someone again. He would always live in hatred, never to love again. The day he made that choice, he vowed to show no mercy to the person who has caused all of his suffering. The next time that he would see Sheena's face again, he would make her suffer what he has been through because of her. Lloyd Aurion would kill Sheena Fujibayashi.

It has been ten years since that promise. Sheena is doing whatever she's doing. Lloyd didn't care. Lloyd has been training for five years in the art of the stealth. He decided to steal the secret to using the magic cards that his once love uses. When he received that secret, he trained for five more years in the art of the cards. He was dedicated to them, sometimes training for days without sleep. His techniques were flawless, his discipline and faithfulness to the art always at full. One day, after he mastered a technique that took a year to master, he knew it was time to fulfill his promise to himself. He set out to Mizuho on his Rehaird, that he painted black and ran quietly for stealth purposes, he arrived at the city where he lost his ability to love. He rested outside the village in the forest for the night and next day, deciding that he would fulfil his promise the next night. He slept all that day until 10:00 P.M., then he got up and, stealthily, hopped from tree to tree over to Sheena's house. He knew that it was the chief's house because she became was the successor before the end of their first adventure. He crept in through the window. She was sleeping on a Mizuhan sleeping mat. She looked so peaceful and innocent sleeping. Lloyd, however, thought differently. _That scum. She looks so peaceful. Too bad that is going to change. She will pay for what she did me. I hate her. She must pay for what she did. She will be punished. _He silently walked over to her body. Then made his move. He quickly grabbed her throat and pulled out his black, glowing card. She instantly woke up.

"Ahhhh...who, who are you?"

"I am your killer."

"That voice...L-Lloyd? Is th-that you?"

"The Lloyd that you know died a long time ago."

"What are you saying?" she said with fear in her eyes.

"He died on the day that your hunt for the exspheres ended. When you broke my heart!" Lloyd was more angry than any time in his life. He was ready, the time was now. But his plans were interrupted when a ninja came into the room.

"Lady Sheena! Are you all right? I heard a-oh no." he saw the two and quickly lunged at Lloyd, drawing a small sword from his side. Lloyd jumped up and hit him with a card attack. When he was done with him, he had realized that Sheena ran out. She was running out of the village, making as much noise as possible in order to wake other soldiers. Lloyd came running out of the house to find at least ten ninjas standing there, ready to fight.

"I don't have time for this...haa" He released a devastating attack that sent off a dome of destructive cards. It hit every ninja there, knocking them out. When he finished, he ran outside the village. Lloyd saw Sheena's footsteps leading into the forest. He quickly ran in after her, jumping from tree to tree.

"You should just give up. You can't run from me. You will die tonight! " Sheena heard the voice coming out from nowhere. She stopped running and turned around, trying to find where the voice came from. She started to run again, only to bump into Lloyd's muscular chest. She fell to the ground and felt his sturdy hand wrap around her neck.

"You've let your skills whither away, Sheena. The Sheena I knew would have killed me by now. Of course I thought that the Sheena I knew would never hurt me like you did. Why did you do it? Why did you destroy the one thing I had worth living for? Why? Why? WHY?" he yelled the last part while putting a card up to her neck.

"I-I don't know. I-it was just th-that-" she spat out before bursting into tears.

"YOU DO KNOW! Tell me! TELL ME NOW!"

"I-I-I didn't want to be weak. Love m-makes a person weak. I-I didn't want to be like that. But I was wrong. I was very wrong."

"Y'know what? You were right. Love does make a person weak. I WAS WEAK! That is why I gave up love. So now...I am strong. So strong that I can live without remorse when I kill you! Prepare to die, Sheena Fujibayashi!" He was about to thrust the card through her throat, when she said something that made him stop.

"You are not strong!" When she said this, Lloyd was struck with fear.

"I-I am strong! I AM STRONG!"

"If you are so strong, then why am I not dead yet? Wh haven't you killed me." Her tears stopped now. She knew that this might bring his guard down. She knew that this was his weakness.

"I-I" he was at a lost for words. Confusion and fear ran through his thoughts.

"If you were strong, then you would have moved on when I said no. You are weak. So weak that you are holding on to this like a little child. YOU ARE WEAK!" When she said this, Lloyd grabbed her by the collar of her kimono and held her above the ground. Sheena's plan to poke his weak spot didn't help. Instead it only heightened his hatred.

"I-I am not w-weak." Tears were swelling up in his eyes, he tried his hardest to hold them back. The tears were the cause of his hatred. It was almost as if a person could not hate this much.

"Then kill me." With that being said, he burst into tears. The tears only made his anger and hatred heighten yet again.

"F-fine. I will." He held the card up to her throat and was going to kill her. A sense of fear, sadness, and anger fell over Sheena. She was afraid to die, sad that Lloyd has become this, and angered that she was the cause of all of this.

"L-Lloyd."

"Sheena..." He was having second thoughts. Thoughts of how much she hurt him raised in his mind. Other thoughts in his head were of if he could live without remorse if he went through with the murder.

"L-Lloyd...I was wrong to say that to you. You really are strong. Strong enough to kill one of your best friends. And I deserve to die. I really do love you. I just...I was just so very stupid to let my fear of becoming weak shadow my love for you. Yet I have become weak because I shadowed my love for you. I regret saying no to you everyday of my life. P-please...kill me." Lloyd couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither could Sheena.

"I-I-I" He was at a lost for words, they both were. Lloyd had to make a choice. To kill her were to mean to become the strongest and fulfill his promise. But to not kill her were to mean to become weak, what he hated. But if he were weak and to love her, then he could finally be with her for the rest of his life. Deep down inside he wanted that, badly. But even deeper down he wanted to kill her and end all of his suffering. If he killed her then he would be a felon, hunted for the rest of his life. If he were to let her live then he would still be a thief and the people of Mizuho would punish him for it. Either way he loses. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, thinking. He had finally made up his mind. Lloyd Aurion then...

**Oh yeah, cliffhanger. I don't even know how this is going to end. I may not even put up a second chapter. That is why I need your help. I ask that each reviewer gives me a vote on whether Sheena should die or live. So please review. Thanks and peace out!**

**TEH S.B.**


	2. CH2: Ultimate Punishment

1**Ok this one is hard. So I have decided to put up two chapters. One where Sheena lives (this one) and one where Sheena dies (the next one). So here is the one that Sheena lives. But I must warn you, it won't be happy. DISCLAIMERATOR... GO! I don't own anything! Ahhhhhhh!**

**CH 2: The Ultimate Punishment**

Then Lloyd dropped Sheena to the ground. She looked up at him with large, joyous eyes.

"Lloyd!" Sheena grabbed Lloyd into a great and loving hug. He only pushed her away. "What's wrong?" asked Sheena as he drew a white card, with no writing on it.

"I have committed great crimes. I must be punished."

"No you don't! You don't have to be punished. Come and live with me, be my husband and forget all about this! I love you too much to see you die!" She had figured out what his punishment would be.

"I am the chief now, I can relieve you of all charges. Please... don't leave me." She had begun to cry, hard. She held him tight and kissed him with all the love that she could muster. Lloyd returned it. He wanted his last moments with her to be the best ever. They kissed for ten minutes straight. When they broke, Lloyd looked into her loving eyes with his saddened eyes.

"I must do this... I am sorry... my love." At that moment, he threw her to the ground and drove the blank white card into his heart.

"SOUL SEAL!" he yelled as Sheena figured out what he was doing. He was going to seal his soul, his very life force, into that card. She thought that the technique had been lost a thousand years ago, but he seems to have recovered it.

"LLOYD NO!"

"I will see you in hell, Sheen," said Lloyd softly as the white card started to spread all over his body.

"I... love you... Sheena-ah," it was complete, Lloyd's entire body was covered in cards. In a bright flash of light, all that was left of him was a white card with a picture of his smiling face on it. There was something written on it around the borders of the picture. It said: _Lloyd Aurion. Swordsman. Angel. Hero. Friend. Lover. In this card is he. Living forever in pain. As his last wish. Amen. _Sheena burst into tears as she read it to herself. She could not bear it. She picked up the card and felt Lloyd's strength and loving embrace in her. He was not there physically, but she could feel him in her heart. She knew that he was there, always protecting her, comforting her, and loving her. She wiped her tears, picked up the card, and walked back to Mizuho. She had the biggest and most loving smile on her face that day. She knew that Lloyd would always be with her. No matter what happens, she would always love Lloyd and he would always love her. Forever.

**Wow. Not what you were expecting, huh? But it was freaky 'cause** **as I wrote it, I was listening to "I Want to Break Free**" **by Queen (which I don not own either...grr). It was sorta ironic, once you think about it. Just listen to the song while reading this and you should get it. So... yeah. I will write the next chapter in probably a day or so. Please review, thanks to all my reviewers and to the one person who voted (unless I counted wrong...)**. **So... bye.**

**TEH** **S.B.**


End file.
